Noah
Coverage thumb|left|206pxDuring Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Noah's personality stays consistent with that shown in the earlier seasons, although his friendships with Izzy and especially Owen appear to have improved greatly. In the episode's song, Come Fly With Us, Noah expresses some concern that the plane might kill them when he notices that one propeller is giving off smoke. At the beginning of the challenge, Noah goes under the pyramid with Owen and Izzy. He and Owen dress Izzy up like a mummy, but she gets separated from them. They later find "Izzy," but it is actually Ezekiel wrapped in mummy bandages. Noah notices that it isn't Izzy, screams, and runs out of the pyramid with Owen, due to believing that Ezekiel is a real mummy. By the end of the episode, Noah and Owen become part of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, along with Sierra, Tyler and Alejandro. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Noah overhears Sierra talk about Cody, calling her information about him and his stuffed Emu, Jerry, "stalker-licious." Later, Noah is seen sitting behind Tyler on the team's Goat, with Sierra balanced on his shoulders. Noah is able to support her weight easily, but sways slightly from the imbalance. He expresses skepticism at their plan. However, when Alejandro manages to balance the team's weight, he admits that he's impressed. When Izzy and Sierra swap teams, he accepts her quickly, and makes sure that Izzy doesn't help her former team. Despite this, Alejandro later lets her help them to make sure that they trust him. Noah and his team are second to make it to the finish line, and are safe from elimination. Trivia Gallery I.png AbbeyRoad-1-.png|Leshawna and Noah dancing in the opening sequence. Tdwt7-1-.png|Noah makes his debut onto season three. 636px-CFWU-16-1-.png|Noah sings in Come Fly With Us. Poi.png|Noah listens to Chris' instructions. 639px-NoahFallJapan-1-.png|Noah singing in Before We Die. AllergicToPandaDander-1-.png|Noah explains that he's allergic to panda bear dander. NoahSuffocate-1-.png|Noah, after being crushed by a sleeping Owen. HaroldMoose-1-.png|Noah watches Harold gets hurt by a moose in Harold's recap. 640px-AlpsNoah-1-.png|Noah realizes that they have landed in the Alps. Nizzy Carry-1-.png|Noah being carried by Izzy after she accidentally injures his pelvis. HosenLolz-1-.png|Cody telling an amused Noah about how uncomfortable the lederhosen is. 20100805160714!Noahleshawnadance-1-.png|Noah vs Leshawna. BEURK-1-.png|Noah doesn't like economy class. Vertical-1-.png|Chris, Izzy, and Noah after observing Tyler trying to cross the zip line. Listing-1-.png|Sure! All we're missing is chips, beef, tomatoes, cheese, salsa..." -Noah. Noah enoif.png|Noah assembling his team's statue. Rayoss.png|Noah moves through security lasers while singing in Paris in the Springtime. Nsqa.png|Noah explains how alliances work to Owen. Naayh.png|Noah and Alejandro discover Heather spying on their team. Ncr.png|Noah uses the confessional for the first (and only) time this season. Anay.png|Alejandro and Noah can't understand Jerd McLean. WeDidn't.png|Noah, yelling at Alejandro for letting Heather take the chains. InThe70s.png|Noah makes fun of Chris. NA2.png|Noah hanging from Owen's foot after the latter gets trapped in a tube. Nai11.png|Noah orders Owen to suck his stomach in so that they can continue the challenge. Nisc90.png|Noah imitates Sierra. LastParachute.png|Noah and Owen have to share the last parachute. Na5.png|Noah tries to get the attention of a British guard. Nao5.png|Noah takes over as leader while Alejandro is missing. Npe0i.png|Noah happily finds the last clue. Nhy.png|Noah screams after being attacked by Jack the Ripper. ThroughTheGlass.png|Noah is trapped in a glass booth by the Ripper. Evaluation.png|Noah unmasks Jack The Ripper. GoodbyeNoah.png|Noah standing by the Drop of Shame after being voted off. Nfa3.png|Noah gives his teammates a final warning about Alejandro. Nsdv7.png|Noah jumping out of the plane. Ns.png|Noah is attacked by eels. NoahGuestAppearance.PNG|Noah debuts at the Aftermath. IMG 0834.png|Noah also gets a Chris-in-the-box. NoahPlaysTheBoardGame.PNG|Noah lands on the "Area 51" block. Episode70-6.png|Noah has to dodge laser beams. Noah Categoría:Males